This disclosure relates generally to artificially intelligent systems that evaluate hypotheses in a virtual world to explain complex scenarios in the real world, and more specifically to artificially intelligent systems for real time comprehensive evaluation of potential threat capabilities and hostile intent presented by detected objects in a space being monitored.
Space superiority is a fundamental part of a military air and space doctrine. Space superiority is gained and maintained through the application of counterspace operations. These counterspace operations are critical to success in modern warfare. Combatant commanders leverage space capabilities to maintain a combat advantage over adversaries. Space superiority ensures a freedom to operate in the space medium while denying the same to adversaries. Key to acquiring and maintaining space superiority is quick and accurate assessments of whether detected objects in a monitored space present a threat of harm to other items in the monitored space. As such, appropriate action can be taken only in response to threatening objects to maintain space superiority. Achieving the goal of accurate and efficient decision making to evaluate potential threat scenarios, however, is enormously challenging, and autonomous analysis tools are desirable to facilitate the process.